pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Phenaxkian/Team - 2 Man 55 Farm
See archive for all previous discussion Phenaxkian 14:01, 25 July 2007 (CEST) :anyone how fancies fathing with the archive to make it right be my guest (i honestly have no idea what to do)Phenaxkian 14:05, 25 July 2007 (CEST) ::Done. – [[User:Hhhippo|'HHHIPPO']] ‹sysop› 15:22, 25 July 2007 (CEST) cheers Phenaxkian 19:43, 25 July 2007 (CEST) *bump*Phenaxkian 22:32, 31 July 2007 (CEST) I'm gona move this into testing soon-unless anyone has any reason not to.....Phenaxkian 17:13, 6 August 2007 (CEST) Whats the point of EoE in this? [[User:MrMetalFLower|'Mr'Metal'FLower']]-...tlk Deal's more damge, most likely when you enconter a mov they will be of the same species, so by having EoE when you kill of the softer targets, e.g monks mesmers eles etc. it will set a chain reaction going with EoE finishing off others near to death, meaning you don't have to worry so much about one or 2 being near dead and running away.....Phenaxkian 22:53, 10 August 2007 (CEST) anyone got reasons why i shouldn't move in to testing? Phenaxkian 00:24, 13 August 2007 (CEST) To my knowledge +20% enchant is unavailable for wands. -Taeryn 18:45, 30 August 2007 (CEST) ::If your the monk i'd suggest taking a second weapon set with sime weapon that has a 20% longer than if your the ele you could probably get away without it. i'll edit that in a minuet (trying to edit about 5 pages at once here as well as lagging) then i'll move to testing, no-one seems to have much to say on the subject.PheNaxKian (T/ ) 19:22, 30 August 2007 (CEST) :::enchant mod doesn't exist for wands but does exist for might weapons. -- Grumpy (Talk | ) 05:18, 7 September 2007 (CEST) I would swap frozen burst for Flame Burst.Fire Tock 06:25, 2 September 2007 (CEST) :Can't the only thing frozen burst can be switched for is deepfreeze, you NEED a snare skill which frozen burst does.....otherwise i would have flame burst, if your set on it though you could change glyph for it if there's no problems of interruption.....PheNaxKian (T/ ) 18:13, 2 September 2007 (CEST) ::I think it would work better without rebirth and add flame burst. 1 more pbaoe and rebirth isn't necessary. if 1 dies, just die off. You'll get back to res shrine anyways and work on with the dp in tact or just restart. -- Grumpy (Talk | ) 05:25, 7 September 2007 (CEST) ::hmmm fair point-i'll change it nowPheNaxKian (T/ ) 17:57, 7 September 2007 (CEST) I think some voters are missing the point of frozen burst. It prevents kiting which means u can kill mass enemies even in hard mode. Something like 55/SS will never take down trolls in HM. As long as snared, you can even catch the running-aways with flame burst. Even the ones which already ran are still hit by EoE possibly annihilating the entire group. -- Grumpy (Talk | ) 03:40, 12 September 2007 (CEST) :Thanks Grumpy =). can i just say that while i haven't personally tested this myself (yes i know i submitted it i know), i thought various things through before i submitted it, and if people have looked in the archive me and Grumpy even worked vary ahrd thinking about what would work best. I noticed someone wrote as their comment a 55/22 works better for farming ectos in the UW, that may be true but i didn't desgin this to farm the UW, i designed it as a general dual famr-it can famr most places, and is probably much more effective than a 55 and ss, because like grumpy said above EoE will knock of those who kite (well....)where as with an SS if the mosters with SS kite-you don't hvae a snare to stop them, and when they do kite SS is then useless and most other skills on the SS build don't do damage (there will be a few at best (usually defile or desecrate enchantments (never botth unless your feeling confidant))). As such i think this build does better, would i use it in the UW? probably not but this will deffiantly be more effective at farming areas, and probably even famring areas a 55 and ss can't.PheNaxKian (T/ ) 17:28, 12 September 2007 (CEST) I was just looking t the votes and noticed someone put "most the areas this is designed to farm can be farmed solo".......... where in the article does it say where it's designed to farm?! i designed it as a general farming build! that means anywhere!.... some people make me go grrr and not in the good way (read the article next time!!!!!)grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! PheNaxKian (T/ ) 19:05, 19 September 2007 (CEST)